New Year's Oneshot
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose and Dimitri make a bet. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short New Year's Oneshot in light of the celebrations that will be happening tonight. Only 10 hours to go now! :D **

**Happy 2013 everyone :)**

**Enjoy.**

**New Years**

11.42pm

She was going to make it.

Rose ran, feeling suddenly thankful for all of the running Dimitri had made her do back at the Academy. Her legs screamed at her to stop but she pushed herself through the massive halls of the Court.

"Rose, wait!" Lissa called her, making her halt in her tracks.

"Yes?" Rose took a deep breath to calm herself – turning up sweaty and red-faced definitely wouldn't be a good idea.

"Could you please find Christian and tell him I'm going to be a little late this evening?"

Rose had a half mind to tell her best friend – and Queen – that she couldn't…but that really wasn't a good idea considering they were surrounded by watchful guardians and a few Royal Moroi.

"Sure," she agreed with a polite smile that she reserved only for when they were in front of the Royals. Lissa thanked her and Rose walked swiftly from the chamber. Once on her own, she broke into a run.

She banged impatiently on Christian's door.

"What's up with you?" Christian asked her in his signature snarky tone when he answered the door.

"Lissa's gonna be late," I informed him and turned on my heels, ready to take off once again.

"Wait – can you tell her that I'll be-" he started. I cut him off.

"Tell her yourself!" I yelled at him and ran off. I could off sworn I heard him chuckle at my eagerness to get away as my footsteps echoed off the surrounding walls.

I was so close to the door when one of my fellow guardians stopped and approached me.

"Hey, Rose?" he called.

"Hmm?" I answered, casting anxious glances from my watch to the front door that was only a couple of metres away.

"I was wondering if you'd take my guarding shift tomorrow night cos I have to-"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," I agreed immediately, all the while edging towards the exit. "See you tomorrow!"

I vaguely heard him called back a 'thanks' and a 'goodbye', but I wasn't listening.

I checked my watch as I ran out the door and across the grounds.

11.53pm

I could still make it. Of course I could.

I arrived at the guardian housing, which was a separate building from the main buildings in Court, but equally as big.

Unfortunately, there was no elevator – that was, and I quote: "the lazy way out."

I groaned before quickly starting my journey up the many flights of stairs. The room happened to be on the very top floor of the building.

11.57pm

Just three more flights to go now.

I reached the top floor at exactly 11.59pm.

I wasn't going to make. I _had _to make it.

After rushing to the other side of the floor, I slammed into and swung the door open, just as the clock chimed 12.00am.

"Ha!" I shouted triumphantly at my companion.

My Russian boyfriend was just grinning in amusement at my – no doubt, flustered – breathless self.

"Hi," he greeted me.

"Hey," I replied, out of breath. "I win." I told him.

He chuckled, making my heart clench. "Okay, you made it here before 12 o'clock. You win."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, excited at having won the bet the two of us had made earlier. Cue mental fist pump.

"Can I have my prize now?" I asked him, trying to calm myself.

"If you want it," he told me, leaning against the back of the couch.

"You know I do." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so that I could attach my lips to his.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist as he kissed me. Outside, I could hear people cheering and fireworks going off. We broke apart and he leaned in toward my ear.

"Happy New Year, Roza."

**...For those of you who didn't get it (and that was only a couple), the bet was that Rose wouldn't make it back before midnight to bring in the New Year :P**


	2. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
